The use of liquid concentrates that are mixed into drinks at point of use is becoming increasingly popular. However, one difficulty with such dispensers are the storage and easy access. Nobody has designed any type of configuration whereby the liquid concentrate containers are easily accessed, used and returned. The present invention addresses this by providing a metallic holding system whereby the liquid concentrate bottles are stored, selectively used, and returned after use.